Amigos, Cuñados?¿Novios?
by esme cullen hale swan
Summary: Los Cullen y Los Swan son las familias mas adineradas de Forks, dueñas de empresas,bancos y hospitales...A las dos familias los une una gran amistad pero tambien los une que el amor ¿Que hay entre sus hijos que pasara? Es mi primer fic espero sus opiniones. cambio de planes leer desde el comienzo
1. personajes

Los Cullen y Los Swan son las familias mas adineradas de forks, tienen una gran cantidad de empresas a nivel mundial,bancos,hospitales,empresas de diseño de interiores, de diseño de modas,de vigelancia,de autos

Familia Cullen-Masen

Carlisle Cullen; 40 años, Doctor,padre,esposo

Esme Masen de Cullen;38 años, diseñadora de interiores,esposa,madre

Rosalie Cullen Masen;17 años, estudiante

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen;18 año estudiante

Alice Cullen Masen;17 año estudiante

Familia de Swan-Hale

Charlie Swan;41 años, policia,padre,esposo

Renne Hale de Swan;37 años empresaria, madre,esposa

Emmett Hale Cisne; 18 años

Isabella Swan Hale;17 años

Jasper Swan Hale;18 años

Cortito y sin muchos detallespara ustedes pero hay esta

esperosus opiniones


	2. el comienzo

Punto De Vista Bella

Soy Isabella Swan la princesa de mi mamá,la Barbie Bella de mis amigas, la niña toñeca de mis hermanos y los ojos de mi papito

Tengo 17 años quiero estudiar medicina tengo 2 mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice Cullen quienes están locamente enamoradas de mis hermanos y mis hermanos de ellas pero no se atreven a decirlo, Edward Cullen mi amor platónico y mejor amigo,en el instituto somos los grupos mas exclusivos ya que los chicos pertenecen a equipo de fútbol y mi Edward es el capitán, con las chicas y yo, Isabella Swan somos la banda y este año por petición de rose del equipo de porristas del instituto

Bells-grito Emett mientras tocaba la puerta de mi baño

¿dime oso?-dije

Dice mamá que bajes a comer-dijo Jazz

voy chicos me visto y bajo-dije mientras entraba a mi cuarto-los amuu

Mi bebé sono y cuando lo revise era un mensaje de Ali

 _Duende : Hoy short negros con bolso Luis Vuiton y tacones...chaqueta negra porfis...Ed te ira a buscar_

 _A.C_

 _Bella: Okis ire de fuscia...¿Ed me buscara? ¿porque?quiero ir en el nuevo regalo de mi papito Ali... ademas comenzamos el semestre hoy_

 _BS_

 _Duende: Bella que mi hermanito te va a buscar y ya okis? no me hagas hacerle daño a tu amado aston martin y no me amenaces con mi coleccion de Luis Vuiton porque le cuento todo a Eddiie vale?_

A.C

 _Bella: okis esta bien si algo le pasa a mi nene te mato ok?y le cuento todo a mi hermano...estare lista en 10, y no quiero ninguna conquista en el carro_

 _BS_

Y listo esa Duende del demonio la amo pero es afff´s en solo diez minuto Ed estaría en mi puerta y yo aun no estaba lista

Me coloque mis short negros, un straples fucsia,mi chaqueta del equipo negra porque quien contradice a la duende era capas de matarlo, mis tacones y cartera luis vuiton fucsia, rimel,polvo,un toque de rubor ya que mi notorio sonrojo por todo basta y sobra un poco de brillo,colonia y listo

-Hola mami

-Hola buenos dias Isabella, bajaste muy tarde anda come llegaran tarde-dijo mi madre con fingida molestia

-Hola papito-le dije a mi padre le di un beso para luego sentarme

Tome un poco de jugo y estaba terminando mi ensalada de fruta cuando el timbre sono Ed llego antes pensé

Me levante con una sonrisa ya que sabia quien era, cuando

-Bella-dijo mi madre asi que me gire -¿comeras solo eso?-me pregunto como molesta

-Si mami no tengo hambre yo comere en el instituto-le di una sonrisa

-Emm, Jazz que Bella coma ¿si?-les dijo mi madre con un tono tranquilo pero amenazador

-Si mami-dijo Emmett mientras comia las panquecas que quedaban

-Tranquila mamá que yo me encargo- dijoJazz y me miro -Bella hoy tienes las audiciones igual que nosotros asi que tienes que comer ¿ok?-pregunto-si no no vas a la practica

-Si Jazz yo como, tranquilo-dije antes de abrir la puerta y ahí estaba nada mas y nada menos que la mosca de Newton, que fastidio

-Hola Mike que quieres?

-Hola Bella, pasaba por acá cerca y pensé en buscarte para ir juntos el primer día de colegio, ¿Quieres?

-No gracias mike pero voy con Ed, y si no me voy con en mi carro, con emm, con jazz o con alguna de las chicas, asi que puedes dejar de buscar excusas Mike.

-Bella porque Cullen te puede llevar y yo no?-dijo Mike acercándose muy molesto

-Eso es simple Mike

-Si es muy simple porque YO soy su mejor amigo newton así que largo antes de que te parta la cara-dijo edward llegando a mi lado - dije largo YA!-grito Edward

Mike salio corriendo

-Hola guapo- le dije a Ed

-Hola bells, te ves realmente hermosa hoy, nos vamos?.

-Si Ed deja y busco mis cosas- cuando busque mi mochila vi que tenia un mensaje de la duende

 _Duende:_ _Bells hoy son las audiciones para el equipo de porristas y para la capitana así que vamos a hacer ambas besos, y para Ed también._

* * *

¿Cuentenme que parte les gusto mas del cap? se que lo cambie pero bueno


	3. presentación

Edward POV

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 2 hermanas Rosalie y Alice, soy el mayor pero mis hermanas me cuidan demasiado, alí me viste, junto con rose pero alice es el duende de la moda

Tengo 18 años, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga y la HERMANITA de emm y jazz mis mejores amigos, ella es Isabella Swan, es la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos han visto y eso es mucho que decir cuando tienes a esme como madre, a rose y ali como hermanas y a rene como madrina, ha perdon no lo mencione charlie y rene son los padres de bella y mis padrinos, al igual que mis padres los de ella, nuestros padres se conocieron en la universidad, bueno regresemos a mi, soy el capitan del equipo de futbol, amo tocar el piano y mi volvo, soy un maldito mujeriego bueno soy un perfecto playboy, me he tirado al menos a la mitad del instituto, pero es para sacar a bella de mi cabeza, ella solo me ve como un amigo, y este año las cosas seran peor, va a audicionar para ser una porrista eso quiere decir pequeño uniforme ajustado a su cuerpo ya es mucho que pertenesca a la banda y tenga que escuhar su voz

Hoy es el primer dia de instituto, este año nos graduamos y nos iremos a new york a estudiar los seis juntos, bueno las chicas se gradúan 6 meses después

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN DESPIERTATE AHORA MISMO O SOY CAPAS DE TIRAR ESTA PUERTA-dijo alice afuera de mi cuarto-EDWARD COMO QUE ME LLAMO MARI ALICE CULLEN SAL DE ALLÍ AHORA

-Voy ali, me estaba duchando-dije mientra abria la puerta

-Muy bien Ed hoy te toca la chaqueta negra de los jaguares, y va a buscar a Bella así que muévete- dijo mientras buscaba el resto de mi ropa en mi armario- te pondrás esto con la chaqueta en 10 te quiero abajo ok hermanito?

me dio un beso y salio de mi cuarto, cuande me termine de vestir rome mis cosas y baje las escaleras

-Como están los 3 soles de mi vida?-salude al entrar a la cocina

-todo un caballero, ed siéntate a comer-dijo rose

-Bendición ma-dije besando a esme

-Rose mi bebe siempre ha sido un caballero-dijo esme mientras yo me tomaba el jugo- Edward Antoni es eso es lo unico que vas a comer?

-No ma me llevare una manzana, y como en el instituto, rose, ali como se van?-pregunte

-Ed me llevare mi nuevo porche amarillo- chillo ali

-vale bye familia- me despedi saliendo de la cocina- hola pa nos vemos en la cena

agarre las llaves de mi volvo y salí rumbo a casa de bella la casa solo estaba a unos minutos de la mia puesto a que nuestros padres querían estar de vecinos, al llegar me estacione y vi a el idiota de mike mientra me acercaba observe como bella estaba nerviosa

-No gracias mike pero voy con Ed, y si no me voy con en mi carro, con emm, con jazz o con alguna de las chicas, asi que puedes dejar de buscar excusas Mike.

-Bella porque Cullen te puede llevar y yo no?-dijo Mike acercándose muy molesto

-Eso es simple Mike

-Si es muy simple porque YO soy su mejor amigo newton así que largo antes de que te parta la cara-dije llegando junto a bella - dije largo YA!-grite

Mike salio corriendo

-Hola guapo- me saludo

-Hola bells, te ves realmente hermosa hoy, nos vamos?-pregunte

-Si Ed deja y busco mis cosas- entro a buscar su mochila al rato salio, ya yo la esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta, luego que se montara, la cerre y me monte yo, arranque camino al colegio, hoy era un dia largo y solo era el primer dia, cuando estacione en el instituto mi tlf sono, era un msj de jazz

 _Jasper : Bella no desayuno mas que una ensalada de fruta y un jugo, hoy tiene practica con la banda y audiciones para las porristas, encargate de que coma contigo no discute tanto, gracias ed_

por un momento agradeci que Bella no lo fuese tomado como siempre lo hace, me aseguraría de que coma, me baje del carro le abri la puerta a bella cuando

-Eddisitoooooooo-dijo la voz mas chillona de este mundo Lauren Mallory

* * *

chicas necesito opiniones señales de que les gusta o no

chicas reviews por favorrrrr


	4. nuevas

Bella POV

-Eddisitoooo-chillo la zorra de Mallory mientras se guindaba a su cuello- no me llamaste en vacaciones, eddii que haces tu con la cantantucha?-dijo la zorra.

-Mira Laura te agradezco y me respetes porque un día de estos me cansare y te dejare sin esas extensiones-le dije molesta.

-Estúpida mi cabello es natural no como tu voz ¿ok? –dijo como si no estuviese mintiendo-Además no es Laura es Lauren, soy la capitana de las porristas y no creo que tu me quieras molesta hoy.

-X's como sea Laura quítate de mi camino me tengo que ir a clases y estas como siempre atravesada-Dije molesta, empujándola y juro que si me decía algo más la arrancaría los ojos por cómo estaba mirando a mi Ed,mi Ed bella que te pasa? tuyo y de cuantas mas? todo el instituto?.

Auch-dijo la muy zorra- eddi mira me pego, yo me limite a mirarla feo y seguir caminando cuando mi bebe sonó, tenía un msj de alí.

 _Duende : En la cafetería ya Bella…..¡AHORA!_

 _A:C_

Me limite a caminar hacia la cafetería donde me esperaban las chicas en la mesa de siempre,al lllegar estaban alice y rose,

-hey chicas como estan ?-pregunte.

-Mal bella, este año se reintegro heidi y tu sabes lo que eso significa emm volvera con ella,ahora si estamos muertas-dijo rose apunto de las lagrimas.

-Niñas calma ellas no son el peligro, miren a esas 3 nuevas, jane,maria y victoria, miren como maria se come a jasper-chillo alice, ahora si que teníamos problemas competir con 6 y no con 3.

EPOV

La molestia cuando Lauren le dijo a Bella cantantucha y luego que su voz era falsa… Esa….. Esa... Niña? tenía que aprender que con mi Bella nadie se mete

-Edi oíste como me trato tu amigucha-dijo

-Mira Lauren ahorita me toca irme a clases así que por favor sal de mi camino –le dije pellizcándome el puente de mi nariz

-Edi hoy me llamaras ¿verdad? Después que llegues de tu practica anda podeos hacer algo divertido en mi casa-

-No no puedo saldré a tomar un helado con Bella y no me molestes mas –dije un tanto molesto

Camine hacia mi salón, y genial matemáticas…

-Buenos muchachos hasta aqui llega la clase de hoy-dijo el profesor-En la pagina 120 de su libro están los ejercicios para mañana, recuerden que es su ultimo semestre

Salieron todos y cuando yo ya me iba el profesor me llamo

-Edward-dijo

-Dígame profesor-pregunte girándome

-Edward, Isabella Swan tiene un poco de dificultad en matemáticas y ya que el semestre pasado eras mi mejor alumno a igual que este quería saber si la podrías ayudar-pregunto cómo con duda-ya sabes como ayudas a rosalie y alice

Si mas tiempo con Bella, aunque ella no pensara ni sintiera lo mismo que yo sentía por ella, todo el tiempo a su lado es sencillamente perfecto

-Claro profesor con muchisimo gusto-dije dándole la mano-Hasta luego

Sali a toda carrera a buscar a Bella en su salón cuando llegue su clase de español no había terminado asi que coloque una pose de tener mucho tiempo esperando y cuando salio le sonreí tome sus libros y nos encaminamos junto a alí a la cafetería donde nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre y yo me levante junto a Bella hacia la barra a elegir que comeríamos porque como que me llamo Edward Cullen, Bella comería bien hoy, Ya que gracias a Mike no pudo comer muy bien según lo que me dijo Jasper en el msj

-Ed solo frutas por favor, mira que luego tenemos biología ¿si?-dijo batiendo sus pestañas y con un puchero made in Alice que me hacia querer matar a Alí por como Bella me manipulaba y me tenía babeando con solo hacer eso, pero esta vez era por su salud

-Esta bien Bella pero tienes que comerte un trozo de pizza-dije mirándola serio

-Okeys Ed pero si también llevo una coca-cola.-dijo, yo la mire con reproche, para comer no tenia hambre pero para tomar coca-cola si.-No me mires asi, sabes que comeré frutas y un trozo de pizza

Pague todo con Bella detrás de mi peleando porque pague su comida y ella quería hacerlo, luego de nuestra pequeña pelea y mis locas ganas de besarla para callarla, nos fuimos a sentar, estaba Emmett hablando de alguna fiesta que quería hacer cuando Lauren nos interrumpio

Edisito me visitaras esta noche ¿verdad?-dijo mientras se sentaba en mis piernas y yo me moleste me levante y no aguante mas y…..

* * *

Hasta aqui díganme que quieren que pase en los siguentes cap besos

Espero que me digan que parte del cap les gusto mas

chicas quisiera saber sus comentarios


	5. Verdades

-"Edisito me visitaras esta noche ¿verdad?"-dijo y yo me moleste me levante y no aguante mas y….

-"Mira Lauren ya me tienes cansado, que no entiendes que para mi no fuiste nada mas que otra para mi cama y la única que de verdad me importa no eres tu, ni ninguna con las que me he acostado todos estos malditos años ¿ok?".

-"Edisito ¿porque me dices esto?"-dijo Lauren molesta-"Si tu sabes que tu a mi me importas".

-"Que yo te importo?, por dios a ti te importa es cuanto dinero tiene la familia Cullen, ya que tu mama no logro revolcarse con mi papa, tu crees que revolcándote conmigo lograras que exista algo mas, pero estas muy equivocada, tu no eres mas que un puto polvo".

-"Me estas insultando, ademas a mi mama no la metas en esto ¿ok? Es tu papa quien se la pasa coqueteándole a ella"-dijo ofendida

-"Si por eso es que ella se la pasa medio desnuda en un hospital y restregándole todo a mi papi cada vez que tiene oportunidad, sin darse cuenta que es un hombre casado"-dijo alí, yo estaba ya muy molesto.

-"No te metas enana esta conversación es de grandes, y eddi no dejes que me trates así"-chillo ¿Es que esta mujer no se calla?.

-"Yo solo te trato como lo que eres una vulgar puta y como te lo mereces por no darte tu puesto y andar siempre detras de un pene".- Le dijo alí.

-"No puedo hacer nada Lauren, mi hermana solo dice la verdad, así que déjanos en paz de una buena vez"- Conteste, mientras me volvía a sentar, ella se limito a salir de la cafetería, me gire y vi a todos mirándome, Bella tenía una cara de sorpresa y felicidad no se porque"Bueno es tu mejor amiga se alegra que termines una mala relación"

-"Eddi al fin te libraste de ese grupito"-dijo Emmett

-"Si Edward fue lo que has hecho en mucho tiempo"-dijo Jasper

-"Estoy muy feliz que le dijeras eso hermanito"-dijo Rose

-"Awww's felicidades hermanito"- Dijo Alí dándome un beso en la mejilla-"Ah y gracias por dejarme decirle que su mama es una zorra que quiere quitarle a mi papito a mama".

-"Eso jamas pasara Alí, lo de nuestros padres es amor verdadero"- Dije, y la abrace

-"Claro que jamas pasara Alí y yo no lo vamos a permitir"- Dijo Rose-"Pero claro nadie conoce a Esme Cullen celosa y molesta".

-"Yo si"- Dijo Alí, dando brinquitos.

-"Yo también"- Dijo Bella-"Se acuerdan la vez que la mama de Lauren estaba comprando lencería barata para su doctor Cullen y Esme casi la saca a patadas de la tienda".

-"Como si a mi papa le gustara la lencería barata, a el le gusta de victoria secret o algo así"-Dijeron Alí y Rose al mismo tiempo.

-"Hey por dios no quiero saber que le gusta a papa y que usa mama así que ahórrense esos comentarios ¿si?"- Dije colocando cara de asco.

-"Hay pobre Ed lo traumatisamos"- Dijo Bella con un puchero que me hacia querer morderle el labio-"Como si nunca fuese visto una mujer desnuda"- Todos se comenzaron a reír.

BPOV

-"Hay pobre Ed lo traumatisamos"- Dije con un puchero-"Como si nunca fuese visto una mujer desnuda"- Todos se comenzaron a reír. mientras a mi me comia el dolor y molestia, por que tenia que ser tan bello, por que tenía que amarlo tanto, por que no lo podia olvidar ¿Por qué?.

EPOV

-"Y ¿se acuerdan la ves de la oficina?"-Pregunto Rose.

-"Siii"-Dijo Alí, riéndose .

-"Claro como olvidar que la mama de la zorra estaba esperando a mi padrino medio desnuda y quien llego fue mi madrina y armo el escándalo"-Dijo Bella.

-"Bueno chicos vamos todos a clase"-Dijo Jasper, salimos todos a clase gracias a dio a mi me tocaba biología con Bella, esta era la una de las pocas clases que teníamos juntos así que yo la aprovechaba al máximo.

Llegamos al salón y un rato luego de sentarnos llego el señor Banner, hoy teníamos practica en parejas…. La clase paso entre bromas y risas ya que fuimos los primeros en terminar.

-"Ed si quieres me voy con las chicas para que puedas estar en la practica hasta tarde, ademas yo tengo audiciones"-Me dijo bella,

-"Claro que no Bella, si yo te traje yo te llevo a tu casa ¿si?"- Dije-"Nos vemos después de las practicas".

-"Esta bien Edward nos vemos"- Dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla-"Yo cuando salga dell ensayo voy al gimnasio para las audiciones y luego nos vemos-Luego de eso desapareció por el pasillo.

Me encamine al gimnasio, cuando llegue me dijeron que la practica se pospuso 30 min, me fui al volvo a pensar, será que Bella me ama como yo a ella?, será que algún día seré capas de decirle que siento por ella?, es tan hermosa su sonrisa, su personalidad toda ella es perfecta, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un msj

 _Alice: Edward necesito hablar contigo… en el salón de arte en 10 min, si estas con Bella no le digas nada y solo ve._

 _A.C_

 _Edward: Voy para allá, estoy solo tranquila_

 _E.C_

Llegue al salón de arte y no había nadie, como 5 min después llego Alí, jadeando

-"¿Que te paso Alí?"-Pregunte

-"Nada importante,mas importante es lo que te tengo que decir"-Dijo

-"Pues habla ya me estas poniendo nervioso, ¿De que se trata?"-Dije

-"De Bella, Ed tu sabes que eres mi hermano y que yo te amo, y jamas me perdonaria que fuesen infeliz por algo que yo se y nunca les conté"-Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

-"Dime de una vez"- Dije ya algo molesto y pellizcándome el puente de la nariz

-"Edward, Bella a ti te ama"- Dijo Alí

APOV

Iba camino al salón de música para el ensayo de la banda, Rose, Bella y Yo somos el coro de la banda del instituto, venia de historia, cuando escucho al nuevo trió de brujas que ingresaron al instituto, Jane, Victoria y Maria

-"Jane entiende Edward para ti, Jasper para Maria, y Emmett para mí"- Dijo victoria-"Es muy sencillo, así seremos populares, y les quitamos el puesto a las tres nenas que se la pasan con ellos, nos uniremos a la banda, listo plan completo"- se comenzaron a reír, parece que estas tres no sabían quien es Mari Alice Cullen Masen.

-"Vic yo ya empece a trabajar con Edward, Riley aplicara para el equipo de fútbol"- Hablo quien creo que es Jane.

-"Bueno chicas vamos a comenzar por lo de la banda mientras tanto"- Dijo victoria, yo salí de mi escondite y le escribí a Ed .

 _Alice: Edward necesito hablar contigo… en el salón de arte en 10 min, si estas con Bella no le digas nada y solo ve._

 _A.C_

 _Edward: Voy para allá, estoy solo tranquila._

 _E.C_

Solo yo puedo ayudarlos si todo sale como lo tengo pensado, Ed le contara a los chicos luego que yo le cuente lo que Bella siente por el, y los seis seremos felices juntos, llegue al salón de arte jadeando, por la carrera y Ed ya estaba allí.

-"¿Que te paso Alí?"-Pregunto.

-"Nada importante,mas importante es lo que te tengo que decir"-Dije.

-"Pues habla ya me estas poniendo nervioso, ¿De que se trata?"-Dijo.

-"De Bella, Ed tu sabes que eres mi hermano y que yo te amo, y jamas me perdonaria que fuesen infeliz por algo que yo se y nunca les conté"-Dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Dime de una vez"- Dijo molesto y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-"Edward, Bella a ti te ama"- Dije.

* * *

Hola chicas muchas gracias a todas las lectoras

Especialmente a:

Ire 2.0: intentare actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda

Lyd Macan: gracias ya revisare y voy a tener mas cuidado

Rosario: todas tenemos opiniones distintas linda, gracias por tu punto de vista, lo tomare en cuenta

gracias a todas las que le han dado followers y fav

Besos...

Cuéntenme que quieren en el próximo cap?


	6. Confeciones

\- "Edward, Bella a te ama ti" -Dijo Alí.

-"Yo lo se Alí por algo soy su mejor amigo¿no?"-.

-"No tonto, Que Bella te ama, te ama como su mejor amigo pero también como algo mas mira idiota o haces algo o te juro por los dioses de la moda que se lo contare yo a todo el instituto y ella te odiara"-Dijo ella con su mirada diabólica.

-"Alice jura que ella me ama, júralo"-Dije con una sonrisa tenia unas ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla.

\- "Si Edward te lo juro, Bella ama te, TE AMA" - Grito.

-"Gracias Alí"-La bese en la frente para salir del salón, iba camino al gimnasio cuando me encontré con Jane la alumna nueva.

-"Hola que tal?,Soy Jane, sabes donde queda el salón de la banda es que estoy algo perdida"-Dijo Jane

-"Si claro te acompaño, Soy Edward Cullen"- Le di la mano y la acompañe por los pasillos-"acá cruzas a la derecha y la ultima puerta a mano izquierda es el salón donde practica la banda"-Dije

-"Gracias Edward, hey tienes un sucio en el ojo déjame quitarlo"-Dijo Jane mientras se me acercaba-"Puedo?"-.

-"Si claro"- Jane se acerco para quitarme el sucio, pero lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos-"Hey que te pasa?"-

-"Disculpa no se que me paso no te molestes"- Dijo Jane para después salir corriendo, así que yo me dirigí al gimnasio para mi practica con los jaguares al llegar estaban Emm y Jazz

-"¿Y a que se debe esa sonrisa de pendejo que tienes, Edii?"-Pregunto Emmett.

-"¿Cual?¿La misma que tienes tu cuando ves a mi hermana?"-Le pregunte-"No,no puede ser esa porque no estoy babeando"-.

-"¿Qué hablas? No nonononono Edward"-Dijo Emmett nervioso.

-"Hay ya Emmett no aclares que oscureces ¿si?"-Dije riendo.

-"JA"-Dijo Jasper carcajeándose.

-"Hay Jasper, yo siendo tu no me rió tanto porque así como se que a Emmett le gusta Rose y se que si fuese por el ya fueran novios"-Tosí-"Se que tu Jasper cada ves que Alí llora porque no consiguió cualquier cosa tu mueres por abrazarla , y ella muere porque lo hagas"-Dije en un susurro.

¿Cómo?-dijeron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo

-"Si bros las chicas mueren por ustedes están enamoradas, pero por favor no les digan que yo les dije, recuerden que dormimos en la misma casa"-Dije casi con un tono de suplica.

-"Gracias Edii"-Dijo Emmett dándome un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-"Gracias Edward"-Dijo Jasper-"¿Te puedo decir cuñado?"-.

-"Si claro solo si mi hermana acepta"-Dije-"Chicos pero yo tengo algo que preguntarles, quiero saber si ustedes dejan que los llame así, bueno si Bella me acepta"-.

-"¿Qué?"-Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-"Si amo a su hermana, amo a Isabella Swan y creo que ella me ama a mi también"-Dije.

-"Que bien Edward"-dijo Jasper.

-"Me alegra Edii"-Dijo Emmett-"Pero su la haces sufrir te mato"-.

-"Lo mismo les digo chicos lo mismo les digo"-.

Luego los tres nos empezamos a carcajear,cuando fuimos interrumpidos por el entrenador, luego de un largo rato de practica revise el tlf, y tenía un msj de Alí.

 _Alice : No tuvimos ensayo nos fuimos de compras,Bella esta en el estacionamiento, Rose y yo vamos al centro cormercial un rato, ah y esta noche nos quedaremos en casa de Bella TODOS ya que nuestros padres salieron de viaje._

 _Corriente alterna_

 _Edward : Ok, yo paso por la casa con los chicos a buscar ropa_

 _CE_

-"Chicos"-Los llame-"Al parecer esta noche dormiré en su casa"-.

-"Si me llego un msj de Bella, nuestros padres salieron"-Dijo Jasper.

-"A mi también"-Dijo Emmett.

-"Bueno vamos a terminar la practica ¿no?"-Pregunte.

-"Si"-Dijo Emmett-"Vamos a comprar películas para esta noche cuando salgamos"-.

-"Vamos"-Dije, Terminamos la practica y salimos entre bromas al estacionamiento, ahí estaba Bella.

-"Bells te vas conmigo?"-Pregunte.

-"No gracias Ed, me voy con Jazz si no es molestia o si no me voy caminando"-Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia Jasper.

-"Claro que te puedes ir conmigo enana, ten ve al carro, ya to voy"-Le entrego las llaves a Bella, ella se fue hasta el carro-"Se dieron cuenta de que esta extraña o soy yo?"-.

-"No jazz yo también lo creo, Verdad Ed?"-Pregunto Emmett

-"Si ella esta extraña,en la noche lo averiguo, nos vemos bros"-Dije.

Ya era de noche las chicas habían llegado luego de su tarde de compras,vimos películas y a mi me tocaba dormir con bella como siempre que me quedaba aquí, las chicas dormían en el cuarto de Jaz y Jasper y Emmett dormían en el cuarto de Emm.

-"Ed podemos poner agua para elefantes anda ¿si?"-dijo mi Bella aun sin mirarme a los ojos.

-"Claro princesa"-Conteste. Luego de ver la película y ver como Bella se babeaba por el actor y yo ya estaba muy celoso.

-"Bella a ti solo te gusta la peli por el actor ¿verdad?"-

-"Hay Edward claro que no es una película muy interesante"-Dijo sonrojándose.

-"Jajajjaja te lo dije no te sonrojaras si no fuese cierto"-Dije haciéndole cosquillas.

-"Edward…no Ed"-Dijo jadeando-"por….por ..fa….vor….YAAAAAA"-Dios como quería besarle, la tenía debajo de mi, lo hice la bese no fue un beso normal fue un beso cargado de sentimientos, luego de eso ella se acostó con su cabeza en mi pecho las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Poco a poco sentí como su respiración se iba calmando y se lo dije le dije

-"Te amo Bella"-Mientras yo me dejaba ir en los brazos de Morfeo.

BPOV

Ese beso dios ese beso fue… le mostré todo lo que sentía en el, juro que por un momento pensé que el me demostró amor en ese beso será que si, que Edward siente por mi lo mismo que yo por el pero eso no puede ser así el beso a Jane…. Justo cuando ya me estaba hiendo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando escuche de boca de Edward.

"Te amo Bella"-Después de eso no pude aguantar las lagrimas, el estaba jugando conmigo.

* * *

Necesito opiniones el próximo cap es para Jazz y Alí como para Emm y Rose chicas espero sus opiniones este capitulo es para mi fiel lectora LIZA_BM gracias por tu apoyo 


	7. Formando Parejas

RPOV

Después de ver las películas cada quien se fue a un cuarto, Ali y yo en el de Jasper, Emmett y Jasper en el del primero y Bella y Edward para alegría de los 2 en el de Bella… Luego de instalarnos en el cuarto de Jasper baje por algo de agua encontrándome a Emmett sin camisa y juro que lo primero que pensé fue lanzarme a sus brazos y comérmelo a besos, pero no podía el no me quiere mas que como la hermana de su mejor amigo, o la mejor amiga de su hermana.

EMPOV

Después de ver las películas cada quien se fue a un cuarto, Ali y Rose en el de Jasper, Jasper y yo en mi cuarto y Bella y Edward en el de Bella, después de pelear con Jasper para que duerma en el piso baje a la cocina por un poco de helado, cuando iba a subir para ver que hacían Edward y Bella en su habitación me encontré a Rose que venia entrando a la cocina,con unos short que dejaban muy poco a mi imaginación y solo una camiseta,creo que sin bra.

"Hola Rose"-Dije-"¿y eso que bajaste que quieres?"-.

-"Hola Emm, nada solo quería un vaso de agua"-

-"Ya te lo sirvo Rose"-Dije, me puse a servirle un vaso de agua-"Ten Rose"-Le tendí el vaso, mientra miraba sus labios dios esos labios carnosos mientras que envolvían el vaso ¿como seria besarles?.

-"Gracias Emm"-Dijo dandose media vuelta pero yo la jale del brazo-"¿Que pasa Emme.."-2 segundos después tenia mis labios sobre los de ella.

RPOV

El me tendió el vaso, mientras miraba sus labios dios esos labios que invitan a pecar ¿como seria besarles?, Ya va ¿que mira Emmett? mis LABIOS.

-"Gracias Emm"-Dije dándome media vuelta pero el me jalo del brazo-"¿Que pasa Emme.."-No me dejo terminar ya que 2 segundos después tenia sus labios sobre los míos.

Mis manos se fueron a su cuello y a su cabello, mientras que el acomodaba sus manos en mi cintura, luego de un rato nos separamos por la necesidad de aire y Emm me subió al mesón el quedo entre mis piernas y me volvió a besar, luego de una intensa sesión de besos.

-"Emm"-beso-"yo"-beso-"te"-beso-"amo"-beso-"y"-beso-"se"-beso-"que"-beso-"tu ami no"-beso, cuando termino el beso baje la cabeza.

-"Rose ¿ porque dices eso?"-Dijo, pero yo salí corriendo aunque no pude llegar a la escalera cuando Emmett me jalo y me estrecho en sus brazos-"Te amo Rose mas que a mi propia vida"-Dijo y lo bese como sino hubiese mañana-"¿Quieres ser mi novia Rosalie cullen?"-.

-"Si Emmett, claro que si te amo"-Dije y lo volví a besar solo que esta vez pero solo que esta vez fui un poquito mas lejos.

-"Rose… por..favor..no…me …tientes…."-Dijo cuando le comencé a morder el lóbulo de la oreja.

-"Emm vamos a tu cuarto ¿si?"-Dije mientras iba bajando repartiendo besos y mordiendo su mandíbula.

-"Vamos Rose"-Dijo mientras me cargaba para llevarme a su cuarto, mientras subamos agradecí que Edward no salió y que jazz no estaba en el cuarto de mi acompañante por cierto ¿Dónde estaría?.

JPOV

Después de ver las películas cada quien se fue a un cuarto, Ali y Rose en mi cuarto, Emmett y yo en su cuarto y Bella y Edward en el de Bella espero y Edward controle sus manos, después de pelear con Emmett para que yo durmiera en el piso bajo a la cocina por un poco de helado, y yo fui a mi cuarto por una pijama pero primero iría a ver que hacían Edward y Bella en su habitación me encontré a Ali que venia saliendo de mi cuarto,con unos short que dejaban muy poco o mi imaginación y top, se veía realmente hermosa TONTO ella es hermosa siempre

-"¿Ali para donde vas?"-Pregunte.

-"Hay Jazz iba a buscarte,necesito una cobija"-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-"Claro Ali ya te la buco"-le dije mientras le buscaba la cobija, vi como ella perdía el equilibrio y al intentar sostenerla nos caímos los 2, nos gire para caer yo en el piso y ella encima de mi, me quede mirándola a los ojos y mirando sus labios regordetes, nuestras caras estaban muy,muy,muy cerca-"Sencillamente hermosa"-Susurre.

-"Besame Jasper, jazz besame por favor"-Rogó mi niña, yo no la hice esperar y la bese como nunca, con todo el amor que siento por ella y su beso estaba cargado de amor y sentimientos o eso creo.

APOV

Después de ver las películas cada quien se fue a un cuarto, Rose y yo en el cuarto de mi jazz, Emmett y jazz en el cuarto de Emmett y Bella y Edward en el de Bella espero y Edward le confiese todo a bells, Rose bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua, y yo fui en busca de jazz para que me buscara una cobija cuando iba saliendo del cuarto el pasaba por el pasillo, se veía realmente hermoso,esta igual que siempre.

-"¿Ali para donde vas?"-Me preguntó

-"Hay Jazz iba a buscarte,necesito una cobija"-Dije haciendo un puchero.

-"Claro Ali ya te la buco"-Dijo mientras, me buscaba la cobija, yo perdía el equilibrio, no se con que, el intento sostenerme y nos caímos los 2, nos giro para caer el en el piso y yo encima de el, me quede mirándolo a los ojos y mirando sus labios, nuestras caras estaban muy cerca-"Sencillamente hermosa"-Susurro.

"Besame Jasper, jazz besame por favor"-rogué, el no me hizo esperar y me beso como nunca, yo lo bese a el con todo el amor que siento por el y su beso estaba cargado de amor y sentimientos o eso espero y lo se lo presiento como que me llamo ALICE CULLEN el y yo terminamos juntos. Terminamos el beso por falta de aire como deseaba ser vampiro así no lo necesitaría y además vería el futuro, me reí de mi loca idea y jazz me miro con cara de no entender nada.

-"¿Que paso?-Pregunto mi jazz.

-"Nada solo pensaba que si fuese un vampiro te podría besar por mucho tiempo mas sin la necesidad de respirar y también vería el futuro yo lo se"-Dije–"seria perfecto"-El solo se rió y me abrazo… luego de un rato abrazados bajamos a la cocina y ni Rose ni Emmett estaban, nosotros solo nos miramos y nos reímos, fuimos al sótano en busca de un colchón porque jazz se negaba a dormir conmigo, pero lo haría en el mismo cuarto así que no he perdido la guerra. Subimos al cuarto, y nos acostamos…. Luego de un rato de dar vueltas en la cama me acosté con jasper en el colchón.

-"Jazz no puedo dormir"-Le hice un puchero.

-"No importa reina duerme aquí conmigo"-Dijo,luego de un rato abrazados

-"Ali"-Llamo Jazz.

-"Dime"-Dije.

-"Quieres ser mi novia?"-Le pregunto, Me dejo sin palabra y solo lo bese un beso lleno de amor luego de ese beso le conteste.

-Si Jazz si quiero"-

-"Alí"-Volvio a llamar y yo solo levante mi cabeza de su pecho y lo mire-"Te amo"-.

-"Yo también te amo mi Jazz"-Así me dormí entre sus brazos.

* * *

Sigo esperando opiniones Loves. 


	8. Crea fama y echate de a dormir

BPOV

Me desperté a eso de media noche luego de una pesadilla, en un cálido abrazo pero no recordaba de quien y palabras lindas para calmarme, luego de voltearme en esa cárcel hecha por brazos pude ver de quien se trataba y era nada mas y nada menos que Edward MI Edward, luego de observarlo por un momento el como si estuviésemos conectados hablo.

-"Bells que tienes calmarte"-Dijo Ed pero yo no podía dejar de temblar.

-"Edward tengo miedo, promete que jamas me dejaras"-Dije y lo tome de la cara-"Tienes que prometerlo"-.

-"Te lo prometo peque"-Dijo y me abrazo-"Quieres hablar de lo que paso? De tu pesadilla?"-.

-"Ed soñé que te perdía"-Dije.

"Eso jamas pasara peque"-Dijo besando mi frente.

-"¿Porque estas tan seguro?"-Le pregunte un poco irritada-"Tu no sabes que pasara mañana, el futuro nadie lo sabe, tu te enamoraras y te perderé"-Me sonroje dando me cuenta de lo que dije-"Perdón Ed…."-.

"Estoy seguro, porque ya me enamore"-Hizo una pausa y mi animo callo, el se enamoro de otra, quizás y era Jane, lo perdí ya se enamoro.

EPOV

-"Estoy seguro, porque ya me enamore"-Hice una pausa y su animo callo-"Hey que pasa Bella?"-.

-"Nada Ed, solo espero que seas feliz"-Dijo y se dio media vuelta.

-"Hey, mírame"-Dije y le intente subir la cabeza-"Bella"-.

-"Ed voy por un vaso de leche vengo ahorita"-Dijo levantándose de la cama.

-"No"-Dije y la jale de su muñeca-"Tu primero me escucharas y luego me dirás que te pasa"-Dije y ella me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-"Bella yo me enamore y la chica es la mejor del mundo su sonrisa, su humor, su sonrojo, su terquedad TODO de ella me enamora…. Y esa chica eres tu Isabella Marie Swan TE AMO"-Dije, la mire y vi lagrimas y me preocupe-"Hey que pasa porque lloras?"-.

-"Ed yo también te amo y estoy enamorada de ti"-Dijo haciéndome el hombre mas feliz del mundo-"Pero jamas pensé que tu sentirías por mi lo mismo el gran mujeriego Edward cullen se enamoro"-Lo de mujeriego dolió, pero por ella cambiaría.

-"Hey yo soy así porque solo buscaba a alguien como tu pero ninguna lo es"-Dije-"Jamas me imagine que sentirías por mi lo mismo que yo por ti"-Dije abrazándola.

-"Edward"-dijo sonrojada y mirándome entre sus pestañas-"Besame"-.

-"Como negarme?"-Esta mujer me mataría, la bese fue un beso lento,dulce y lleno de amor poco a poco el beso fue cambiando, pero de repente se alejo me empujo y comenzó a llorar-"¿Que pasa bells?"-.

-"Pasa Edward que no puedo creerme que el mujeriego ya no existe fueron tantas mujeres que vi pasar por tu cama, todo el instituto, Vanesa, Sara, Camila, Lauren, y justo hoy Jane que no puedo luchar con mi cabeza"- Dijo llorando mientras se levantaba y salia corriendo del cuarto, no puedo creerlo gracias a mis aventuras estoy perdiendo a la mujer de mi vida y ella me ama, no la puedo perder sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen voy a conquistar a bella y a demostrarle que yo solo la quiero a ella, le demostrare que ya no soy un mujeriego, Edward Mujeriego Cullen murió hoy, luego de mucho rato pensando me logre dormir.

BPOV

-"Como negarme?"-Me beso fue un beso lento,dulce y lleno de amor poco a poco el beso fue cambiando, pero de repente en mi cabeza vi las imágenes de el besando a Jane esta tarde y me aleje no pude contenerme y comencé a llorar.

-"¿Que pasa bells?"-Pregunto

-"Pasa Edward que no puedo creerme que el mujeriego ya no existe fueron tantas mujeres que vi pasar por tu cama, todo el instituto, Vanesa, Sara, Camila, Lauren, y justo hoy Jane que no puedo luchar con mi cabeza"- Dije llorando mientras me levantaba y me iba al cuarto de mis papas. Quizás soy muy estúpida pero no puedo creerle, yo no soy suficiente como para que el gran Edward Anthony Cullen Masen deje de ser el mujeriego que es, luego de mucho rato llorando me logre dormir.

APOV

Me desperté muy temprano eran las 5:30am apenas, hoy desperté en los brazos de Jazz, me puedo acostumbrar a esto, baje por un vaso de agua, pero antes pase por la habitación de Bella, al abrir la puerta me fije en que solo estaba Ed, esto me extraño pero quizás Bella despertó por lo mismo que yo, así que continué mi camino a la cocina, al llegar no estaba Bella, hoy era el segundo día de clases y teníamos las audiciones para las porristas, YEI, subí a buscar a Bella, en el único cuarto donde puede estar es el de sus padres porque odia los de invitados, así que me dirigí hacia ese cuarto, al llegar me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado con seguro, esto pintaba mal muy muy mal, mi madrina Rene alguna vez dijo que existía un juego de llaves que tenían las de toda la casa eso incluso cuartos, así que fui por ese juego de llaves, al encontrarlo, estaba en la mesita de café que esta en el cuarto de diseño, me encamine al cuarto de mis padrinos, luego de jugar a adivina la llave encontré la maldita llave, dios esta casa si tenia cerraduras, cuando entre al cuarto, me acerque a Bella, esta tenia los ojos inflamados, muestra de que estaba llorando, repito esto pinta mal muy mal.

-"Bella, bella"-La llame.

-"Alice puedes dejarme en paz, quiero morir aquí"-Dijo mientras se colocaba una almohada en la cara.

-"Mira Isabella Swan levanta ese lindo culo de la cama ya si no quieres que lo levante yo"-Dije-"Te va a tocar contarme el porque de tus ojos, pareces un monstruo"-.

-"Voy,voy,voy mama, hoy no, hoy es la audición ademas tengo que estar perfecta tengo muchos culos que patear y muchos sueños que destruir"-Dijo mientras entraba al baño-"Yo voy a ser la nueva capitana de las Jaguares nena, hoy es mi día"-.

-"Voy a buscar tu ropa Bells"- me encamine al cuarto de Bella, pero cuando pase frente al de Emm

-"Rose te quiero en 15 minutos en el cuarto de los padrinos, tu ropa esta en la mochila, muévete si no quieres que Ed se entere donde dormiste"-dije mientras tocaba-"APÚRATE"- Al llegar al cuarto de Bella, busque su ropa, consistía en una falda larga semitransparente azul rey, con una camiseta blanca, la chaqueta azul de la banda y unas sandalias de tacón blancas, mi conjunto era igual solo que en verde y el de Rose en turquesa.

* * *

Nenas que quieren que pase?

Besos aca son las 2 am espero y valga la pena trasnocharme

espero rr


	9. No todo es perfecto

BPOV

-"Mira Isabella Swan levanta ese lindo culo de la cama ya si no quieres que lo levante yo"-Dijo la duende-"Te va a tocar contarme el porque de tus ojos, pareces un monstruo"-.

-"Voy,voy,voy mama, hoy no, hoy es la audición ademas tengo que estar perfecta tengo muchos culos que patear y muchos sueños que destruir"-Hable mientras entraba al baño-"Yo voy a ser la nueva capitana de las Jaguares nena, hoy es mi día"-.

-"Voy a buscar tu ropa Bells"-Y salio del cuarto aleluya, no me malinterpreten pero no quiero dar explicaciones, hoy voy hacer las audiciones para la banda pero no voy a ceder el puesto de cantante principal, y también las audiciones para las porristas tengo la oportunidad de ser la capitana de los Jaguares, si Ed el capitán del equipo de fútbol, yo de las porristas y cantante principal de la banda del instituto, la pareja perfecta, pero primero tengo que estar segura de que Ed cambio, me termine de bañar, y al salir de la ducha me encontré con mi ropa la cual consistía en una falda larga semitransparente azul rey, con una camiseta blanca, la chaqueta azul de la banda y unas sandalias de tacón blancas,me vestí, me arregle el cabello, me hice una trenza en el frente con ondas en el resto del cabello, me coloque polvo, mascara para pestañas, brillo labial, y un poquito de rubor, ya que mi sonrojo ayuda, al salir vi que el conjunto de Alí era igual solo que en verde y el de Rose en turquesa, simplemente perfectas.

-"Niñas listas para las audiciones?"- pregunte mientras salia del cuarto de mis padres.

-"Siii, hoy demostraremos quienes somos las Cullen-Swan"-Chillo Alí.

-"Hoy es día de patear traseros así que desayunemos algo ligero"-Dije entrando a la cocina.

-"Es así Bella, hoy seremos unas perras"-Hablo Rose-"Hola chicos, Que tal tu noche hermanito?"-Pregunto Rose mientras nos sentábamos a desayunar.

-"Hola chicos, buen día"- Dije mientras me preparaba el desayuno, solo comí un emparedado con mermelada de moras, ensalada de fruta y jugo de naranja, al terminar de desayunar nos fuimos al instituto, el día paso tranquilo no me acerque a Edward y creo que lo vi con Lauren, ya era hora de las audiciones para las porristas y nosotras estábamos listas, ya hicimos las audiciones para la banda, entraron dos niñas muy lindas Bree y Alexa, ahora solo me falta ganar el puesto de capitana.

-"Vamos con todo, alguna de nosotras tiene que ser la capitana, preferiblemente Bella"-Dijo Alí con una sonrisa diabólica.

-"Si nenas, hoy es nuestro día, vamos con todo"-Dije mientras caminaba al centro del gimnasio.

-"Muy bien perdedoras, veamos que tienen, la rutina se les mostrara una sola vez, si la hacen quedan si no, se van, no nos hagan perder el tiempo si no están a nuestro nivel"-Dijo Lauren con burla-"Jessica les va a mostrar la rutina, Jess"-

-"Muy bien idiotas, aquí vamos"-Hablo Jessica, nos mostró la coreografía, demasiado fácil por cierto -"Hagan su mayor esfuerzo perdedoras"-Luego de un rato repitiendo la coreografía solo quedamos Alí,Rose y yo.

-"Muy bien, ustedes tres quedaron en el equipo"-Dijo la entrenadora.

-"Pero profe, ellas no son tan buenas, hay mejores y esa decisión la tomo Yo que soy la CAPITANA"-Chillo Lauren.

-"Tu puedes ser muy capitana pero la entrenadora soy YO, así que señoritas Cullen´s y Swan bienvenidas al equipo"-Hablo la entrenadora-"Busquen sus uniformes en mi oficina al terminar las audiciones para la capitana, ustedes harán la audición?"- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-"Claro que si, las tres haremos, y esperamos quedar"-Dije con una sonrisa

-"Muy bien chicas, están aquí por el puesto de capitanas de los jaguares equipo de porristas, muy bien niñas vamos, muéstrenme su mejor rutina y dominio del grupo, comiencen ya"-Dijo la entrenadora, luego de todas las audiciones, es un fastidio pasar la tarde en el instituto-"Bueno chicas después de hablar con la directora, el entrenador de fútbol, llegamos a la conclusión de que la nueva capitana del equipo de porristas es.."- tuve que salir porque tenia una llamada de mi papi.

-"Hola papi, que paso para que me llamas"-

-"Hola nena, quería preguntarte si quieres un Alfa Romeo 4C Spider 2015?"-Pregunto mi papito

-"Si papi pero si tengo mi bello Jaguar XF 2013 y mi Aston Martin 2014, tengo que vender a mis bebes?"-Dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-"Claro que no princesa, tus bebes son tuyos, no los metas en esto, lo quieres o no? y quita ese puchero nena"- Dijo mi super papi

-"Si papi claro que lo quiero, Gracias gracias, Papito te llamo en la noche que tengo que saber quien es la nueva capitana deséame suerte, TE AMO"-

-"Nena llegamos mañana con tu nuevo coche, Para que suerte si tu eres la mejor te amo"-Tranque el tlf,y me dirigí al gimnasio

-"Bella al fin llegas, felicidades eres la nueva capitana nena"-Chillo Rose

-"Isabella Swan felicidades, ahora eres la nueva capitana de las Jaguares, acércate a nosotros, Mallory entrega el cetro, la pulsera y el uniforme de capitana a la nueva capitana"-Hablo la entrenadora pero fue interrumpida.

-"Nueva y mejorada"-Dijo Alí riéndose.

-"Al igual que la chaqueta, Rosalie Cullen felicidades eres la Sub capitana Jessica entrégale la pulsera y el uniformen también las chaquetas, Isabella tu escoges si dejas a Heidi de 3° al mando o escoges otra"- Dijo la entrenadora, mientras yo caminaba junto a Rose hacia donde estaba ella, al llegar a su lado le pedí la palabra.

\- "Bueno chicas, yo soy su nueva capitana, y si entrenadora voy a cambiar la 3° al mando cambiare a Heidi por Alice Cullen, Heidi has el favor de entregar tu uniforme y tu pulsera"-dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia-"Mallory, y Stanley pueden dejar sus uniformes en la los casilleros y quitarles la clave al igual que Heidi, sus otros uniformes se le entregaran en el próximo entrenamiento"-.

-"Bells tu no pretenderás que YO use un uniforme que ya se puso una de estas"-Dijo Rose con cara de asco.

-"No que pecado de la moda, ademas nos pueden pegar cualquier cosa"-Dijo Alí con miedo fingido.

-"Niñas calma, Entrenadora como hacemos?"-Pregunte.

-"Bueno chicas sus uniformes se harán a medida y como capitana tu Isabella tienes la decisión de cambiar o no las pulseras, la señorita Mallory las cambio, el uniforme de ellas sera como el de las demás y ya no lo pueden utilizar todos los días, solo los días que la capitana lo mande, aunque las 3 al mando lo usen, si la capitana no les informo al resto del equipo, ustedes no lo pueden usar, en pocas palabras lo pueden usar con autorización de la capitana, esto fue todo nos vemos el jueves para la practica, suerte chicas"-Dijo la entrenadora mientras salia del gimnasio.

-"Te lo celebro Swan eres la capitana veamos si puedes con todo, y esta me la pagas al igual que la de Edii, así que despídete de la linda pintura de tu coche perra"-Dijo la muy perra de Lauren.

-"Mira Laura cada quien tiene lo que merece, y yo soy una reina, mientras tu eres una zorra, que sea la ultima vez que tu me amenazas porque no me conoces, ni sabes quien es mi papito entendido? a Edward disfrútalo mientras te dejo porque cuando yo me canse lo que te dijo en la cafetería va a ser poco oki? asi que largo de mi camino"-Hable mientras salia del gimnasio-"y por mi Quemen sus uniformes no quiero ninguna enfermedad rara Zorras"- Al salir al estacionamiento solo estaban unos cuantos autos, nosotras nos montamos en mi bebe y nos fuimos a la casa Cullen, cuando estábamos llegando vi el volvo salir a toda velocidad, seguí mi camino, cuando llegamos a la casa estaba Jazz como loco en la puerta.

-"Vieron a Edward?"-Preguntó.

-"Si, salio a toda velocidad que pasa jazz?"-Dijo Rose.

-"No lo se estaba hablando con Carlisle al parecer le dijo algo que le molesto, pues cuando colgó salio hecho una furia se monto en el volvo y se fue"-Hablo Emm, luego de eso pase lo que quedaba de tarde llamando a Ed, y no me contestaba, llame a mi padrino y conseguí la misma respuesta, ya eran las 3:00am y Ed nada que llegaba.

Ya eran las 8:00am estábamos en el instituto y no había señal de Edward ni de mis padrinos, esto me estaba preocupando y mucho, yo tenía un dolor de cabeza horroroso, fui a clase de español, luego a clase de matemáticas cuando mi tlf sonó tenia un msj

 _Edward: No te preocupes por mi estoy bien, regresare luego de que piense, TE AMO y eso nunca cambiara, se feliz, no me llames porque luego de este msj lo apagare, cuídate bells y muchos besos._

 _CE_

Eso fue lo ultimo que supe de Edward estamos a sábado y no se nada de el ni de mis padrinos, mi papi me llamo ayer y me dijo que su viaje se extendió por unos problemas en las empresas de Venezuela, ya no se que pensar me estoy volviendo loca, necesito a Ed y a mi familia que esta pasando?.

* * *

Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda

que creen que le pase a Ed?

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Farney_Cullen ella esta con esta historia desde el principio

Quien quiere que le dedique el próximo cap?.

Besitos y mucho love.


	10. Aprender a escuchar

EPOV

Estaba en mi casa con mis mejores amigos cuando me di cuenta que tenia llamadas perdidas de mi papa y mi padrino Charlie, ya las chicas deben estar camino a la casa, hoy eran las audiciones, Lauren se me acerco para decirme que me extrañaba,de verdad ya ninguna me inspira ni deseo, solo deseo a Bella, es la única que quiero en mi cama y en mi vida, pero ella no cree que cambie y se lo tengo que demostrar, el sonido de un tlf me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- "Oye Carlisle, Que Paso" -.

-"Edward te necesito en Port Angeles, ve a las oficinas ya"-Dijo Carlisle molesto.

-"Que pasa papa?, mañana tengo clases, hay alguna razón?"-Pregunte.

-"Si Edward pasa que Eleazar Denali esta aquí y su condición para asociarse con nosotros es que Tanya y tu se hagan pareja"-

-"NO Carlisle ya te dije que no, me importa un demonio que quiera Eleazar yo con ella no voy a tener nada, tu sabes que yo estoy enamorado, no me puedes hacer esto, por favor papa"-.

-"Hablamos cuando llegues te quiero en Port Angeles YA Edward y se acabo la conversación"-Luego de eso me colgó el tlf, yo salí de la casa, me dirigí a mi volvo y me fui a Port Angeles, no se que mierda le pasaba a mi papa pero yo con Denali no voy a tener nada, están locos, por un puto socio, nuestra familia tiene mas dinero que el, durante todo el camino mi tlf no paro de sonar era Bella pero no podía hablar con ella, porque no puedo ser feliz, ahora que se que ella también me ama, todo se complica, estoy llegando a las oficinas de Port Angeles, aun estoy que me lleva el demonio, subí a las oficinas de mi papa y mi padrino, cuando llegue solo estaba la secretaria de mi padrino.

-"Hola con Carlisle Cullen, por favor"-Le dije a la secretaria de mi padrino.

-"Un momento, Joven Cullen el Señor Cullen esta en una reunión"-Dijo la secretaria.

-"Dígale a mi padre que estoy en la cafetería"-Dije mientras me dirigía a los ascensores.

CarlislePOV

Se supone que hoy a estaríamos camino a nuestras casas, pero no estoy en la sala de juntas de las oficinas del concesionario en Port Angeles, estaba con Eleazar Denali, su esposa, Charlie, Rene, Esme y y, Eleazar estaba ofreciendo una sociedad a cambio de que su hija mayor Tanya Denali con Edward mi hijo, a la cual yo me negaba pero Eleazar no dejaba de insistir y ya mi ultima carta es que el mismo Edward se lo diga, por eso llame a Edward y le pedí que venga, asi el mismo se lo dice, si aun quieren una sociedad bien si no lo quiere pues el conoce la puerta yo no voy a obligar a mi hijo a hacer algo que no quiere y por lo que me puede odiar toda mi vida.

-"Carlisle yo no veo problema, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, así seriamos consuegros, ademas he estado pensando y a ti Charlie que te parece tus hijos con mis otras dos princesas, mis hijas son unas verdaderas reinas no se pueden quejar, ademas así todo queda entre familia"-Dijo Eleazar.

-"Eso no lo creo, Señor Denali MIS príncipes y cuando digo MIS me refiero a los tres, Edward, Emmett y Jasper, tendran una relación con quien ellos quieran, se casaran o no lo harán pero sera como, donde y cuando ellos quieran por algo es su vida entendido?"-Dijo Esme alterada.

-"Con todo el respeto Esme, tu no puedes decidir por ellos, quizás ellos si quieren que su fortuna quede entre amigos"-Dijo Carmen la esposa de Eleazar con una sonrisa de superioridad que ya me estaba cansando.

-"Pues eso lo decidirán ellos, pero lo harán sin presión porque nada es obligado"-Dijo Charlie.

-"Con todo el respeto Esme, tu no puedes decidir por ellos, quizás ellos si quieren que su fortuna quede entre amigos"-Dijo Carmen la esposa de Eleazar con una sonrisa de superioridad que ya me estaba cansando.

-"Pues eso lo decidirán ellos, pero lo harán sin presión porque nada es obligado"-Dijo Charlie.

-"Pero sus hijos no se pueden quejar si nuestras hijas son todas unas reinas"-Hablo Eleazar molesto-"Cualquiera se enamoraría de ellas"- .

-"Si seguro Señores Denali, pero como ya se los dijo Esme y mi querido esposo ellos van a elegir y punto, nuestros chicos tienen diosas como hermanas y gustos muy altos"-Rene al terminar de hablar tenia una sonrisa de sarcasmo y una mirada de odio igual a la de mi ahijada.

-"Que estas diciendo rene que mis hijas no son suficiente para tus hijos? le agradezco y se ahorre sus comentarios"-Chillo Carmen Denali.

-"A mi me trata como Señora Swan, y no me ahorro nada porque estoy en mis empresas"-Hablo Rene muy molesta pero yo fui interrumpido por el intercomunicador, era la secretaria de charlie diciendo que Edward llego pero es mejor que no entre en este momento, estos están que se matan.

-"Tanya es lo mejor que tu hijo puede tener, deja de ser tan bruja y acepta el maldito trato Esme"-Hablo Carmen muy molesta.

-"Nada de bruja, ni Esme para usted yo soy la Señora Cullen y si se ocupar mi puesto de Señora no como usted que deja mucho que desear.

-"La reunión se termina aquí, nos vemos el viernes para hablar, que tengan buenas noches"-Dije mientras salia de la sala de juntas-"Maggi a donde fue mi hijo?"-pregunte al llegar a recepción.

-"Señor Cullen, su hijo dijo que lo esperaba en la cafetería,que tengan una buena noche Señores Denali"-Hablo Maggi.

-"Buenas noches Maggi, ya nosotros nos vamos, descansa, regresamos mañana , y el sábado tenemos una reunión con los Señores Denali de nuevo, antes de ese día no estamos disponibles si llaman mis hijas o ahijados nosotros aun no estamos seguimos en Venezuela, nadie aparte de Edward puede saber que estamos aquí"- Dijo Charlie, luego de despedirnos nos montamos en el ascensor hasta la cafetería, donde me esperaba Edward con una cara de mala leche.

-"Hijo móntate en el carro y vamos hablamos en el apartamento, este no es lugar para lo que tenemos que hablar"-Luego de convencer a Edward que gracias a dios no hizo ni dijo nada, estamos camino a los apartamentos que tenemos en Port Angeles, todo el trayecto fue silencioso y estresante al llegar el primero en estacionar y subir fue Edward y esto quiere decir que las cosas no están nada bien, cuando llegamos al pen house, Edward estaba sentando mirando a la puerta.

-"Hijo primero me escuchas y luego.."-

-"Ni escucharte ni nada Carlisle, tu nunca has sido así siempre te importaba hacer lo mejor para tu familia, no importaban los negocios, que mierda pasa papa? porque me vas a obligar a tener algo con Tanya para ganar un socio? no Carlisle no cuentes conmigo, por mi pueden arruinarse y mas me molesta cuando tu mama lo apoyas, Charlie y Rene me decepcionan, como pueden apoyarlo, están dañando mi felicidad"-Edward hablaba sin parar el mismo no podía con todo su enojo.

-"Pero Edward"-Intento hablar Rene.

-"Pero nada Rene"-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-"Hijo escúchanos"-Rogó Esme.

-"No mama, no hay nada que puedan decir, si me quieren obligar nada me cuesta irme de la casa, ya se que con ustedes padrinos no cuento pero en un año puedo manejar mi herencia, se los juro me obligan y me perderán todos"-Dijo mientras salia del pent house.

Estamos a jueves lo ultimo que supe de Edward es que esta hospedado en uno de los hoteles de Charlie, tengo como 100 llamadas perdidas de Isabella, ella esta sospechando algo y eso no me gusta, tenemos que arreglar las cosas rápido, esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos.

EPOV

Estoy en la maldita habitación de hotel, anoche después de discutir con mi papa, llegue a uno de los hoteles de mi padrino Charlie, si lo se es patético que les diga a mis padres y padrinos que me perderán y luego hospedarme en uno de sus hoteles, pero es que me niego a quedarme en el pent house, al rato de despertarme le escribí a Bella, se que debe estar preocupada y pensando lo peor, debe pensar que volví a ser el mismo play boy de hace unos días, esto cada minuto se pone peor tengo aproximadamente 300 llamadas perdidas de Bella eso sin contar las de Alí, Rose y los chicos, mis padres no me llama, imagino que están tan molestos que no quieren ni hablarme, ya nos tocara hablar, quiero regresar a forks pero no puedo ver a Bella, esto lo hago solo para luchar por nuestro amor, por nuestro futuro, porque Bella es la única mujer que quiero junto a mi y luchare por ella cueste lo que cueste, no se en que momento me dormí pero ya era viernes, otro día sin verla, esto me estaba volviendo loco, hoy tampoco saldré de la habitación, otro día acostado en el cuarto con todo apagado, las cortinas cerradas, solo salgo para comer, otro día que se pasa mas rápido de lo que puedo ver, ya todo esta oscuro, hace rato recibí un msj de Carlisle, para decirme que mañana a las 9:00am teníamos la reunión con Eleazar Denali.

* * *

Este capitulo es muy especial porque me ayudo Farney_Cullen, ella me ayudara con los capitulos a partir de ahora, ella es un ángel que apareció en el momento indicado y le doy gracias, espero que les guste

Besitos Loves.


	11. Pidiendo disculpas

EPOV

Era sábado, salí del hotel para ir a las oficinas del concesionario, hoy se decidía todo, espero volver hoy a Forks y no para despedirme, no se que voy a hacer si mi papa decide obligarme, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no tendré una relación con Tanya, yo no puedo estar con otra mujer que no sea Bells, ya estoy llegando a las oficinas, odio enfrentarme a mi familia, pero mi felicidad es muy importante, ademas no estoy lastimando a nadie, luego de subir en el ascensor me di cuenta que hoy como el miércoles solo esta la secretaria de mi padrino.

-"Hola vengo a hablar con Carlisle Cullen, se que están en reunión, de hecho me están esperando"-Dije aun poco nervioso.

-"Un momento Joven Cullen ya lo anuncio"-Luego de que llamara a mi papa la secretaria que al parecer se llama Maggi-"Puede pasar Joven, están en la sala de juntas, desea un café, jugo o agua?"-Pregunto levantándose de su escritorio.

-"No gracias espero irme tan rápido como llegue"-Hable muy serio.

-"No lo creo, están los Señores Denali y con ellos nada es rápido, como consejo tenga paciencia"-Dijo la Señora mientas subía al ascensor, cuando llegue a la sala de juntas, toque dos veces para luego entrar.

-"Buenos días Señores"-Dije al entrar todos se voltearon a mirarme, en el salón estaban seis personas, mis papas, Charlie, Rene y quienes imagino que son los Señores Denali.

_"Buenos días"-Dijeron todo.

-"Edward hijo acércate, el es Edward Cullen mi único hijo varón"-Dijo mirando a la pareja-"Edward ellos son los Señores Denali, Eleazar y Carmen, los señores tienen 3 hijas Tanya, Irina y Kate"-Dijo Carlisle.

-"Hola Edward es un gusto, mira seré directo yo quiero que la fortuna quede entre familia y la única forma que yo me asocie es que tu tengas una relación con mi hija Tanya, ella es la mujer que cualquier hombre desea"-Hablo Eleazar, Cualquiera menos yo pensé-"Mi hija es toda una modelo.."-Seguía hablando Eleazar pero lo interrumpí no me interesaba.

-"Sin intenciones de molestar pero yo no quiero nada con su hija, si se llega a una sociedad no sera a cambio de mi relación con su hija"-Dije calmado mirando a mi mama.

-"Esta sociedad puede dejarle mucho dinero a tus padres y a las empresas, así que harás mucho mas ricos a tus padrinos también, piénsalo tendrás mucho mas dinero del que ya tienes, ademas si te llegas a casar con Tanya tendrás la mayoría en estas empresas"-Volvió a hablar Eleazar, su esposa tenia una sonrisa de superioridad insoportable.

-"Nunca te preocuparías por malos tiempos en las empresas, es imposible que se arruinen"-Esta vez la que hablo fue Carmen.

-"Con todo respeto Señora Denali pero en mi familia el dinero no es un problema"-Dijo Esme.

-"Estoy hablando con Edward no contigo, deja de intentar manipularlo Bruja"-Chillo Carmen esa voz era irritante.

-"Yo no necesito el dinero, y le agradezco que a mi madre no le hable de esa forma"-Por muy molesto que este con ella no permitiré que nadie le hable así-"Mejor dicho no le permito que le hable a mi madre así"-.

-"Mira mocoso, las cosas se van a hacer da la forma que nosotros digamos, tu aceptaras, seras pareja de mi princesa y seremos socios para luego ser consuegros, y todos felices"-Dijo Eleazar.

-"Y si no que?"-Lo rete.

-"Si no tu y toda tu familia, eso incluye a los Swan se arrepentirán, ustedes no saben lo que es meterse con un Denali"-Me intento intimidarme Eleazar.

-"Y tu no sabes lo que es meterte con los Cullen-Swan a mi no me retes Eleazar, mi hijo y hablo tengo muchos meses diciendo que mi hijo no va a aceptar"-Dijo Carlisle lo cual me sorprendió, yo lo juzgue sin saber, tengo que disculparme con ellos.

-"A mi tampoco me retes Denali por la felicidad de mi familia hago cualquier cosa, y Edward es mi hijo"-Hablo mi padrino, esta vez si que estaba en problemas.

-"De que se quejan si Tanya es lo mejor que ese mocoso podría tener ella es toda una reina"-dijo Carmen muy molesta.

-"Pues déjeme decirle Señora Denali que lo mejor no es su hija, ademas si su hija es tan buena como dice deje de buscarle marido, ella sola lo va a conseguir, esto llego hasta aquí no hay trato, y yo me voy"-Dije muy encabronado.

Cuando me disponía a salir entro una rubia con las manos en la cara y chillando: -"Papi no me pueden hacer eso el tiene que ser mi novio, papa haz algo ya"-Chillaba de espaldas a mi.

-"Para niñatas malcriadas, infantiles y chillonas que creen que el mundo es suyo tengo a Lauren, Olvídese de mi Señor Denali, y Señorita Denali madure deje lo egocéntrica yo no soy uno de sus títeres, tengo tanto o mas dinero que su familia, y quiero a otra persona la cual si es perfecta"-Dije molesto mientras salia azotando la puerta, al pasar por el escritorio de Maggi le dije que esperaría a mi papa en su oficina tengo que disculparme, luego de un rato fui a comprar flores y bombones para Rene y Esme, se que no sera fácil obtener sus disculpas.

 **Mientras tanto en forks.**

BPOV.

Ya era sábado, hoy las chicas me obligaron a ir de compras porque según ellas estoy muy deprimida, luego de todo un día en Port Angeles, vamos de regreso a forks con comida de mcdonals, hoy hice llorar mis tarjetas de crédito, compre mucha ropa, y compre las nuevas pulseras de las porristas, ademas de unas pulseras de las cuales compre seis para las chicas, mis mamas y yo contando a la novia de Jake el hijo de mi otro padrino Billy los cuales estaban de viaje, y conseguí unas cadenas para navidad que le daré a mi familia con el dije Cullen-Swan (el cual consistía en un León: Invencible coraje; Mano: Promesa de fe, sinceridad y justicia; Tréboles: Perpetuo; Angulares:Protección, fidelidad.) y por el otro lado una figura que los identifica, al llegar a casa encontramos una nota de los chicos que no se si me alteraba o me relajaba.

 _Bells fuimos a port angeles a hablar con Ed esperamos regresar temprano de igual forma quédate en casa de los padrinos, cuídate hermanita._

 _Firman: Emm y Jazz Swan._

Luego de comer con las chicas y arreglarme para quedarme hasta el lunes en casa de mis padrinos, fuimos comprar dulces para hacer una noche tipo cine, luego de un rato nos quedamos dormidas.

EPOV

Estaba en la oficina de mi papa esperando a que los Señores Denali se fueran, no quiero salir aunque ya se que su hija se fue porque la escuche soltar maldiciones y tratar mal a Maggi, estaba concentrado en como disculparme cuando escuche unos gritos, así que salí para averiguar que pasaba mientras me iba acercando al escritorio de Maggi mr di cuenta que los gritos eran de Emmett.

-"Ya Edward dijo que no, mi hermano dijo que no y yo también digo que no"-Grito Emmett

-"Hey amigo que pasa?"-Pregunte.

-"Lo que pasa Edii es que los Señores Denali aquí presentes no entienden que es un no por respuesta, no hay trato ni mi hermano ni yo nos casaremos con sus reinas"-Dijo con sarcasmo-"No nos da la gana, no hay trato, y que sea la ultima vez que usted intenta pegarle a mi mama, porque dejare de ser el caballero que soy, y usted no quiere que eso pase, ni Kate ni Irina ni nadie, no hay trato"-Grito nuevamente Emm, mientras se metía a la oficina de mi padrino.

-"Jasper querido tu si seras razonable y tendrás algo con Kate verdad? la familia es lo primero tu lo dijiste"-Dijo Carmen acercándose a jazz.

-"Si Señora Denali seré razonable por eso no hay trato mi hermano ya lo dijo, si la familia es lo primero y lo demuestro cada día, agradezca que no me olvide de mis modales cuando intento golpear a mi madre y llamo bruja a mi otra madre, así que como consejo se deberían ir"-Hablo Jasper molesto.

-"Esto no se queda así se van a arrepentir, eso se los juro, no es la ultima vez que nos vemos"-Grito Eleazar molesto en el ascensor.

-"Ma perdóname, y tu también Rene debí escucharlas, perdón papa, perdón Charlie se que no harían nada que me lastime, de verdad no saben como me arrepiento por eso les compre flores y bombones"-Dije mientras buscaba las cosas en la oficina de mi papa, cuando salí mis 2 mujeres me miraron tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-"Mi bebe no vuelvas a decir que te perderemos"-Hablo Esme llorando, mientras ambas se me lanzaban encima.

-"Nosotras somos incapaces de obligarte a algo"-Dijo Rene-"Ademas los únicos que seremos consuegros seremos nosotros"-Susurro-"Verdad Esme"-.

-"Si Rene, ese es mi mayor deseo"-Dijo mi madre.

-"No es por interrumpir pero vayámonos a Forks de una vez"-Dije impaciente extrañaba a Bells.

-"Claro hijo vamos a casa, Tenemos que llevarle el regalo a Bells"-Dijo Rene

-"Las chicas deben estar preocupadas, tu tienes muchos días desde que te fuiste y ahora nos desaparecemos nosotros"-Dijo Jasper-"Bella ha estado deprimida todos estos días, es mejor que nos vayamos, así llegamos antes de que oscurezca a forks"- Luego de que jazz hablara todos nos despedimos de Maggi, para salir rumbo a forks, hoy volvería a ver a Bella sin la preocupación de tener que sacrificar nuestro amor, ahora solo me falta convencer a Bella de que la amo, y deje de ser el mujeriego que era, luego de días sin verla por fin estaba entrando a forks ya falta me

* * *

Farney y yo les mandamos besitos.

Esperamos que les guste.


	12. Donde esta Jasper?

APOV

Hoy el día había sido muy divertido, Rose y yo logramos sacar a Bella de su "depresión" por no ver a Ed ni a mis padrinos.

Todo iba de maravilla compramos mucha ropa y yo en especial arrase con las tiendas; me compre un vestido el cual me luce hermoso y el cual creó que le encantará a mi Jazz, compré algunas blusas y ayude a Bella a escoger las pulseras para las porristas.

Cuento íbamos de caminó decidimos pasar por algo para comer. Y una vez que llegamos a casa de Bella toda mi felicidad decayó, después de que Bells leyera una carta que le dejaron sus hermanos, yo me sentí muy triste por que Jazz se fue y ni siquiera me aviso.

Decidí marcarle pero no me contestó y después de algunas llamada me mandaba directo a buzón. A las chicas de les ocurrió ver algunas pelis, así que decidí guardar mi tristeza y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Fuimos por algunos dulces y comenzamos a ver las películas.

Me desperté pasada la media noche, ya que se me hizo escuchar un ruido...

JPOV

Después de un largo día en la empresa de la familia, recordé que era un muy mal novio puesto que no le avise a mi pequeña duende que tendría que salir de urgencia.

Así que de caminó a Forks decidí darle una sorpresa a Alice, como supuse que ya estaría triste por que no le dije que me iría y por que no pude contestar las llamadas que me hizo en la tarde, decidí que no la vería cuando todos fueran a la casa.

La vería en la tarde, o más bien ella iría a verme a mi..

Después de tener bien estructurado mi plan lo puse en marcha. Era casi medida noche cuando entre a escondidas al cuarto de Alice a dejarle la primera pista, estaba seguro que sólo ella lo entendería, así que no me importó dejarla muy a la vista.

Ya en la mañana les pedí a la familia que por favor no le digieran a Alice que había vuelto, ya que le tenía a una sorpresa, ellos se extrañaron un poco pero no preguntaron nada.

APOV

Al día siguiente nos despertamos muy temprano y decidimos hacer panqueques para desayunar o bueno en realidad los hizo Bella, porque a Rose y a mi no se nos da muy bien que digamos cocinar. Estamos a medio desayudo cuando escuchamos llegar un auto, nos asomamos por la ventana y vinos que eran nuestros papas, salimos corriendo para recibirlos así que una vez que se estacionaron bajaron todos o casi todos del auto y se acercaron muy felices a saludar.

-"Y Jasper"-Susurré para mi.

-"Hola chicas como están, de verdad las extrañamos muchísimo"-Dijo Rene

-"Bien que bueno que regresaron, fue porque tardaron tanto"-Reprocho Bella.

Después de saludar a todos pregunte por mi Jazz y lo único que me dijeron fue, "el tuvo un contratiempo y se tuvo que quedar";después cada quien se fue con su pareja, Rene estaba en el sillón junto con Charlie y mis padres.

Rose y Em estaban en el jardín y se notaba como no aguantaban las ganas de comerse a besos, ¿Cuando se lo contaran a la familia?.

Ed estaba hablando con Bella bueno eso creo yo y pues por ultimo yo, bueno... Estaba... estaba en el comedor más triste de lo que ya estaba, ¿por que no me querían decir donde estaba mi Jazz?, ¿Como preguntar sin ser tan evidente y descarada?.

Después de un rato decidí subir a mi recámara, ya estaba cascada de no saber absolutamente nada de mi Jazz y de que todo mundo evitará hablar de él.

Ya en mi recámara me senté a la orilla de la cama, y la verdad no se como es que no me había dado cuenta antes, ¿como pude ser tan ciega? Ahí junto a la ventana había un hermoso collar el cual no era mío, me hacer que a verlo y justo cuando lo levante descubrí que tenía una nota pegada detrás:

 _Y bien Alice recuerda que_

 _"No importa qué camino tomes si no sabes a dónde quieres llegar "_

 _Y es por eso que tu has de buscar..._

 _Regresa tres pasos a tras,_

 _Tu corazón es el que te ha de guiar_

 _y lo descubrías._

Al momento supe que esto tenía que ser obra de mi Jazz, así que hice lo que decía la nota, retrocedí tres pasos, observe al rededor y ahí esteba; mi espejo (el cual tenía forma de corazón) tenia otra nota la cual decía:

 _El día que te conocí_

 _fue el día que comence a sentir,_

 _Ve a aquel lugar_

 _donde con tu muñeca te vi jugar._

Eso me hizo recordar el día que me pelee con los chicos y me fui a jugar al jardín...

Flashback

Estaba detrás del gran árbol que hay en el jardín, me encantaba jugar ahí y estaba molesta porque Rose y Bella no estaban en casa y los chicos solo me molestaban.

Tenía una nueva muñeca que me acababa de regalar mi Papi, ya que había regresado de uno de sus viajes de negocios.

Estaba a mitad de mi juego cuando lo vi caminando hacia mi...

-"¡Hola! ¿Porque estas aquí?"-

\- "Jasper déjame sola ¿si?"-

\- "Alice no me gusta que estés triste, sonríe ¿si?"-

-"Déjame jugar Jasper"- -"Jugare contigo"-

-"Yo sólo juego con mi muñeca"-

\- "A mi no me gustan las muñecas."-

\- "Bueno, tu sabes donde esta mi hermano si quieres puedes regresar a jugar con el"- dije un poco triste y enojada a la vez.

-" Si quiero jugar, pero no con Ed jugare contigo, a que es más divertido."

Agarró una muñeca y la puso justo alado de la otra que ya estaba acomodada...

Fin del Flashback

Desde ese momento supe que Jazz sería para mi.

Baja corriendo al jardín y fui directo al árbol, afortunadamente para mi, Ross y Em ya no estaba por ahí.

Estaba recorriendo el árbol cuando recordé que las muñecas estaban justo por la raíz así que me hacer que y ahí estaba una nota más:

 _Recuerda que:_

 _"Siempre se llega a alguna parte si se camina lo bastante "_

 _Y como ya bajaste_

 _al lago tendrás que hacerte"._

Entre corriendo a la casa y les dije a mis padres y a Ed que estaban en la sala que iba a salir, me arregle y salí de la casa tomando camino a mi destino. Sabía perfectamente a que lago se refería Jazz, era uno que se encontraba a poca distancia de la casa, y a donde más nos justaba ir así que me dirigí hacia mi Jazz, el lago no estaba muy lejos de casa por lo que fui andando, espero que Jazz este allí con su auto porque no quiero caminar de regreso.

JPOV

Estaba ansioso esperando a que llegara Alice, me acaba de hablar Edward diciendo que ya lo había encontrado. Y que venía para acá, siendo honesto creí que se daría cuanta antes, pero en fin no me importa tener que esperar lo que sea mientras ella sea feliz y pueda compensar mi ingratitud, ella tiene todo el derecho de estar molesta me fui sin avisarle, si ella hace eso yo me muero, estaría furioso y buscándola por todos lados.

Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que se iba acercando, vi como se le iluminaba la cara cuando vio lo que le prepare, espero que le guste.

Había puesto..


End file.
